kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Party With Me
Party With Me is a song featured in the Kim Possible (live-action movie). In the movie, the song is performed by Poppy Blu. Lyrics Intro What Uh Sky's the limit 1 Fresh off the jets (Hey) down in my city Can't kill my vibe hands up if you're wit' me I'm scrollin' through my phone tryna find where to party Send the location I'm waitin', so at me People 'round the world (Hey) can catch my wave Back in Long Island straight to LA (Hey) It's been a long week let me, let me unwind California dreamin' New York, state o' mind (Hey) Hook And I'm feelin' bad in a cool way (Yeah) On top of the world like it's spring break Get on the floor and tell the DJ "Aye, let the record 'round, 'round, 'round," rhyme Chorus 'Cause I can hear the party all night From the East to the West Coast, that's right We gon' raise the roof up, sky high Can you party wit' me, party, party wit' me? (Hey) So you can hear a party all night From the East to the West Coast, that's right We gon' raise the roof up, sky high Can you party wit' me, party, party wit' me? (Hey) Refrain Run it back Ru-run it back Run it back now Run it back (Hey) 2 Hollywood, VIP Hey, Beats on my feet (Hey) Here we go, here we go, next level (Next level) With sky's on the track you in trouble (Hey) Undefeated, no stress It ain't the weekend, but we still flex My party's up and imitatin' Replicated so highly anticipated when I got 'ness Hook And I'm feelin' bad in a cool way (Yeah) On top of the world like it's spring break Get on the floor and tell the DJ "Aye, let the record 'round, 'round, 'round," rhyme 'Cause tonight we do it our way We gotta shake it like an earthquake Get on the floor and tell the DJ "Aye, let the record 'round, 'round, 'round," rhyme Chorus 'Cause I can hear the party all night From the East to the West Coast, that's right We gon' raise the roof up, sky high Can you party wit' me, party, party wit' me? (Hey) So you can hear a party all night From the East to the West Coast, that's right We gon' raise the roof up, sky high Can you party wit' me, party, party wit' me? (Hey) 3 And when you know I'm in your city, better come and say, "What up, boy?" If you want to send a text, I'll tell you where we're makin' up 'Cause I know you want to party wit' me everywhere I go And we're never sayin' sorry, gettin' people on the flo', uh (Hey) 'Cause you know just how we do it, I always keep it movin' All the haters mad that we don't ask if they want to join the movement So the top of the DJ's spinnin' At the top, we know we winnin' Come on, let's go and shake the buildin' Chorus 'Cause I can hear the party all night From the East to the West Coast, that's right We gon' raise the roof up, sky high Can you party wit' me, party, party wit' me? (Hey) So you can hear a party all night From the East to the West Coast, that's right We gon' raise the roof up, sky high Can you party wit' me, party, party wit' me? (Hey) Outro Run it back Ru-run it back Run it back now Aye, run it back now (Hey) Trivia *Vocalist Sky Katz is known for her role as Tess on Raven's Home. Category:LAM101 Category:Songs Category:Real World Articles.